


Area 51

by Changbins_Cheeks



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alien Minho, Alien Sex, But Felix has a boyfriend, Changbin is barley mentioned, Felix appears like once, Human Jisung, I just wanted to get to the fucking part, I never mentioned Changbin, I take it back, It's kinda crazy in the begining, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Crack fic, Slight aphrodisiac moment, Some parts might not make sense, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles, This tagging thing on my phone was so fucking hard to do, Unprotected Sex, and it was Changbin in my head, area 51, plz I'm so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changbins_Cheeks/pseuds/Changbins_Cheeks
Summary: Han Jisung is a complete dumb ass, but it all worked out in the end, didn't it?





	Area 51

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't proof read technically so bare with me.  
First full-ish fic I've written in a while.  
I am so bad with summaries and titles-
> 
> Anyways enjoy ~

Jisung was… Not that smart if you asked any of his friends… That being said, here he was, standing right outside of Area 51 on September 20th.

Of course Jisung didn't comprehend that the whole thing was just a joke. He stood a good few feet away from the big fence encircling the entire place, tapping his foot and looking around nervously. Why wasn't anyone else here..? He checked his phone for the time, tapped his foot a few more times, looked around again. Still nothing.

At this point, he's now realizing that this whole ordeal was just a meme that was somehow blown even worldwide. Jisung looked at his phone again before sighing and turning to leave. 

As he was walking away, he heard screams, gunshots, and other ear bleeding noises coming from the government ran territory behind him. His head whipped around in shock and curiosity, only to get tackled by another body.

He let out a huff after hitting the ground and began to groan. The body above him lifted slightly, just enough to look Jisung in the eyes. The person above him brought a finger to his lips and shushed him frantically, but that wasn't why Jisung didn't speak…

Staring back at him was seemingly a boy around his age, but this boy was different. His hair was silver and eyes purple with no irises. Of course it could have been hair dye and contacts but there was no way someone this ethereal was fake…

Jisung was startled out of his daze when he turned and saw about 20, maybe 40 men running out of the gap in the gate (when did that get there?) with very large, very real guns and shouting to each other. Jisung couldn't breath, is this where he was going to die? Everything in his life lead up to this exact moment…

But the men were running past them. The two boys who very clearly weren't hidden in the middle of the fucking desert. The men were running and shouting before they ran back to the base. Jisung saw multiple army trucks rush out of Area 51 and leave to different directions.

After a few seconds of silence, the strange boy lifted himself up to straddle Jisung.

"Sorry, I had to hide somehow and you were just there so…" The boy talked.

Jisung just continued to stare at him.

"Oh! Sorry," The boy got up and reached out to help Jisung up. "The name I was given was Lino, I can't quite remember my real name…"

Jisung shook himself out of his daze and accepted the help up. Suddenly Jisung was pulled up into the air before he fell back onto his feet.

"Ah!" Jisung yelled, "What the hell!?" He quickly retreated his hand from the boy- Lino, and held it as if it were burnt.

Lino looked at him confused and he stared at his own hand, then back to Jisung. "I'm so sorry, I don't know my own strength! You have no idea what they put me through in there."

Jisung stared at Lino incredulously, watching for any signs that this was all just a joke. But Lino was being dead serious.

Jisung deflated, but stayed back a few feet. "You… Are you an alien..?"

Lino smiled, "Well yes, at least to you I am. To me, you're the alien. This entire planet is alien to me…" He rubbed one arm with his hand. He looked uncomfortable and sad…

Jisung gulped. "Wh-"

A loud noise came from the distance, sounding like another few army trucks. Lino acted quickly and grabbed Jisung in his arms again. Jisung squeaked but didn't move. The trucks sped past them without even glancing in their direction.

After a few more seconds, Lino pulled back and looked Jisung dead in the eyes. "Do you have anywhere I can stay?"

\----

Jisung took out his keys and quickly unlocked his shared apartment. As he walked in angrily, he threw his keys to the couch and turned to glare at his roommate. (Lino following after like a lost puppy, closing the door after himself.)

"Lee Felix! Why didn't you tell me that the Area 51 thing was a joke!!" He huffed and crossed his arms.

Felix scoffed, "Dude, I know you're stupid but I didn't think you were  _ that  _ dumb." He rolled his eyes and popped in another cheese puff into his mouth.

Lino perked up and eyes sparkled. Before anyone could stop him he was rushing to grab some cheese puffs for himself.

"Whoa! This looks delicious!" He put one of the balls in his mouth, slowly chewing before swallowing. He smiled big and purple eyes sparkled even more, "Wow! There's so much I haven't tried on Earth!"

Felix stared at Lino with a mix of shock and confusion. "Jisung…" his gaze didn't leave Lino, who was going hog wild on his big box of cheese puffs. "Did you pick up this kid at Area 51? Was he another idiot who thought the raid was real? Cuz he's… He's something…"

Jisung cleared his throat, "um… Felix, this is Lino… He's my uh,, my alien I got from Area 51…"

Felix turned to Jisung in shock. "No… No fucking way… You're lying to me. Jisung, stop being and idiot-"

"No! Felix I'm telling the truth, I promise!" Jisung raised his voice a little, face completely serious.

The two stared each other down, the only thing that could be heard was the chewing of cheese puffs. A few seconds later, Felix spoke up. "Prove it."

Jisung stood up straight, his face filling determination. He turned to Lino, "Lino, show Felix what you did to hide us from the government people."

Lino stopped midway of eating to look between the two human boys. He swallowed his food and focused his energy. Suddenly, Lino disappeared along with the box of cheese puffs he was holding.

Felix gasped in shock and jumped to his feet. "What the fuck!?" Lino came back to normal, a smile on his face. "What the fuck!?" Felix was still trying to process what he just saw. "What- How- You can turn invisible!?"

"Not really…" Lino spoke, "When I was captive, the scientists said that it was more like a chameleon effect rather than turning completely invisible… Whatever a chameleon is I guess." He shrugged.

Felix's mouth was still very wide open. "But- but how!? And you made the cheese puffs change too!?"

"I can change whatever I'm touching to do the same as me." Lino popped another cheese puff in his mouth nonchalantly. "I can do a lot of things you guys can't do," he chewed and swallowed, "I've been captive for a few years, as you earth folk like to call it. They poked and prodded at me for almost every day, sometimes it was bearable, other times it was…" He shuddered, "bad.."

The two humans looked at Lino with soft and pitiful looks, humans really are the worst.

"Wait, how do you know our language? Don't you guys have different languages than us?" Jisung quirried.

"Oh, easy! I learned while I was captured! People from planet Naothea are a lot smarter than you Earthlings." 

Felix muttered an 'ouch' but was ignored when Jisung spoke again, "I've never heard of that planet before! So are you like.. Naothean?"

Lino giggled, the noise making Jisung blush for some unknown reason, "I guess so, but we just go by Theans."

"Jisung… Felix's voice sounded oddly calm.

"Yeah?" Jisung turned to him.

"You just stole an alien…"

"No, well… He broke out! I just… Uh well I kinda stole him but it was his own free will!!"

"Jisung…"

"... Yeah..?

"You do know… The government will be after us now… right?"

"... Oh"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'OH'!?" Felix yelled, grabbing Jisung by the collar of his shirt. "WE ARE GOING TO DIE, HAN JISUNG, D I E"

"Woah woah! Calm down, buddy!! It'll be fine!" Jisung tried to calm Felix.

"It most certainly WON'T be fine-"

"Lino can hypnotize them! Or uh.. Get in their minds..? Listen, all we have to do is get your boyfriend and Chan to agree to add Lino's voice to one of our next tracks, and just play it everywhere! His voice will get inside their minds and Lino as an alien will be forgotten by everyone! Then, wait for it…" Jisung pauses for affect, Felix staring at him like he's crazy. "We introduce… Lee Minho!!" 

Jisung does a 'ta-da' gesture towards Lino. Lino's hair and eyes change color, his hair to a light brown and his eyes to a deep brown with some irises in them so he looks more human.

Felix blinks a few times, unimpressed. "Jisung… You're an idiot. THAT DIDN'T CHANGE ANYTHING!!"

"Don't worry, Felix! I assure you that my memory altering power won't affect the two of you!" Lino, now Minho, smiled.

"That's not the point! How will we know it will even reach the government!? And doesn't Lino-"

Jisung cut him off, "Minho-"

Felix sighed in frustration, "Minho… Want to go home..?"

Minho seemed shocked for a second before slowly looking to the ground with a saddened expression. "Oh… I uh… I can't go home, Felix.. There's no way your Earth technology could ever make a ship strong enough to get me home, and in anyway I don't even remember much from home… The scientists never went easy on me while they were testing me and stuff… A lot of my memory is gone…"

Felix's eyes went wide and he gave him a look of sorrow, "I'm sorry, Minho… I didn't mean-"

"It's quite alright, Felix! Don't be sorry, you didn't know." Minho smiled and Felix smiled back.

\----

A few years later and all of this blew over, the government forgot all about Lino the alien, Minho was able to make his own life living as a human, Minho had even found someone to love.

Jisung and Minho had been dating for a little over a year now, they got closer since they met and sharing a room for two years really gave them some very obvious tension.

Felix was out at his boyfriend's house for the night, giving Minho and Jisung their own alone time. Throughout their year of dating though, they haven't really felt the need for sex. That all really changed about a couple of days ago when Jisung accidentally walked in on Minho about to shower, seeing him fully naked and with his silver hair and purple eyes.

Jisung stopped in his tracks and got a nice look of Minho's smooth body, he didn't have hair at all except for on his head! But he only got a tiny glimpse of what was between the alien's legs before closing the door quickly; and holy fuck does he want to see more of it…

He knew for a fact that Minho was going to have a few different things about him since he was an alien after all, but he was most certainly not expecting this…

Between Minho's legs was a soft, squishy looking purple… Bulge thing..? And the only proper way to describe it was…

A tentacle.

Minho had a  _ fucking tentacle  _ between his legs. No dick, just a  _ tentacle.  _ To say Jisung's mind was thinking of that alien appendage for the past few days was an understatement. (He maybe even masturbated to the thought of it while showering… A few times.)

But today, a few days after the incident while they were alone in their shared room, Jisung decided to confront the alien about it…

"What did you want to talk about, baby?" Minho asked when Jisung asked him to sit on their bed together. Jisung shuddered at the nickname.

Jisung took a deep breath and sighed it out to prepare himself. God, he can already feel his dick twitch, what is he? A horny teenager?... Well he is 19 but that doesn't count, he's almost 20, damn it.

"Minho, love… I think… I think I want us to um, to take our relationship to the next level…"

Minho gave him a confused look.

Jisung blushed, "uh, I mean like, I want- I think- I mean if you're okay with it! We should,.." Really how hard is it to get this out? Jisung just can't stop thinking about the… Well, the alien dick, tentacle thing…

Minho let out an 'Ah,' as he realized exactly what Jisung was getting at. "Are you talking about sex?"

Jisung's face couldn't have gotten any redder… Really, did he have to say it out so plainly?

Ji cleared his throat, "Well um, yes… that…"

Minho smiled, "Jisung," the alien caressed Ji's cheek with a hand, "I'll gladly have sex with you…" Ji blushed again, Minho really could have worded that better, it wasn't exactly romantic.. "You humans do this act when you have found someone you love, and I truly love you, Han Jisung."

Jisung's eyes began to water but before he could cry, he forced himself to the other's lips with his own.

Just so Jisung wouldn't seem weak, he tried to fight for dominance against Minho. Their kiss became slopier and more heated as time went on. Suddenly, Minho decided to overpower Jisung and he pushed the boy onto the bed. The alien held Ji's wrists down next to his head.

Minho pulled back from the kiss only to smirk down at the shocked, and very flustered, boy underneath him.

"You're so cute, Jisung… I liked playing your little game, the one to see which one of us would overcome the other. It was cute you thought you had a chance…"

Jisung shivered and gulped, he was definitely in for a ride and at this point he doesn't know if he's scared or aroused… Both, probably both.

Minho dipped down and began to nip and suck at his boyfriend's sensitive neck. He nibbled a few times before finding the perfect spot and biting,  _ hard.  _

Jising moaned loudly and his back arched off the bed. His arms were struggling in Minho's hold. He is definitely stronger than Jising remembers…

Minho lifted up for a moment in order to pull both of their shirts off. Minho doesn't have nipples, Jisung found that out when they went swimming one time. Jisung freaked out, telling Minho he needed to fix that, which said male then used his shapeshifting, power.. Thingy… to change his chest for the public. Right now tho, he doesn't need to. 

Speaking of which, said male was already in his “original form” with his silver hair and purple eyes. When had he shift back like that? Jisung doesn’t know nor care at this moment.

Min leans down again and takes one of Ji's nipples into his mouth. "Haaah! Min baby, how did you know nipples were sensitive..? You don't even have any!"

Minho pulled back and smirked a second time, "I've watched some things. Had to be prepared for when you were ready…" Jisung just blushed at the insinuation that his boyfriend has been watching porn in order to know how to make Ji feel good…

Minho resumed what he was doing. He trailed kisses down Ji's chest and abdomen until he got to the waist of his grey sweats. Jisung assumed Min would take his time, but instead the alien just took off his pants and boxers in one go, leaving Jisung's average sized cock to be out in the open, hard and red.

Jisung squeaked when he realized he was fully naked and exposed for his boyfriend. He hid his face into his hands out of embarrassment.

But Minho pulled them away, "Don't hide," his tone was somehow soft and reassuring but also scary and dominant at the same time, making Jisung feel the need to keep his hands from hiding his face anymore.

Min grabbed Ji's cock in his hand and pumped him a few times, making the human moan. He did this a few more times before putting his mouth onto the tip.

Jisung gasped as his cock got encased into Min's very wet, very warm mouth. His hands came down to grasp at Min's hair, trying hard not to trust up and risk choking him.

The alien bobbed his head and licked the shaft and even sucked on the tip. He continued until Jisung's moans began to change in pitch which signaled that he was close to cuming.

Minho finally took his own pants and boxers off, sighing in relief that his, well, tentacle was finally free of it's constraints.

Jisung's eyes widened with shock. It was definitely bigger than when he saw it before… 

Minho smirked, “Wanna touch it…?”

Jisung let out a breathy “yes!” before sitting up and leaning forward. He reached both hands out and grasped the unfamiliar body part in both hands… And oh god, it was too big to fit in even both hands… 

The tentacle was surprisingly soft and even a bit squishy, so getting the huge thing in wouldn't be much of a problem since it's not completely solid. It wasn't like an octopus tentacle or anything with auctions, but more of a long, wiggly thing… The purple thing was also slimy with some kind of transparent purple liquid? 

"It's slick." Minho commented, noticing Jising staring at the liquid on his hands.

"Huh?"

"The slimy stuff, it's slick. Theans don't need to use lube or anything else you humans need." Oh god, Jisung's dick just twitched.

"I wanna taste it." Jisung said in a low voice, not noticing he had said it out loud.

The human startled when Minho chuckled, "Go ahead." 

Jisung stared at the bulge for a few hesitating seconds before he finally leans in to lick up the shaft of the tentacle. He swallowed some slick that he collected on his tongue, eyes going wide with the taste. 

Plums. He tastes plums… Very sweet plums. And something else he can't quite put his finger on… But whatever it is, it's really good, and it's making him crave more… 

Without warning, Jisung took in Minho's bulge down as far as he could take it. Minho gasped and let out a groan at the sudden warmth. Minho looked down to see such a beautiful sight.

Jisung was only a little over halfway down Min's bulge, both of his hands sat at the base still. There was the transparent purple slick mixed with his own spit spilling down his chin. But best of all, Jisung's usually big cheeks were filled even bigger thanks to the amount of tentacle that was currently in his mouth.

If Minho didn't have much self control, he probably would have come already. 

"Fuck! Jisung…" The alien groaned out. He let Ji stay like that for a few seconds before grabbing the boy's hair and forcing him off of his bulge.

"No!" Jisung yelled after the tentacle was released from his mouth. His eyes were glossy with frustrated tears ready to fall. What was Mimho doing? He needs to have more…

"Baby… Baby! Come back to me, okay?" It was a few seconds of borderline anger before Josung realised that his boyfriend was caressing his cheek and another going through his hair.

"Jisung baby… There you are, hi." Minho smiled sweetly down at the human boy. "Listen, baby… I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let you do that…"

"Huh..? What do you mean…" Jisung's head was still a little light and fuzzy but he was slowly coming back. 

"Theans produce a certain type of aphrodisiac that helps with reproduction purposes. I wasn't so sure how well it would work on humans or how it would affect them… It only affects someone when it is consumed through the mouth. So as long as you don't get any slick into your mouth again, you should be fine…" Minho kissed Ji's forehead sweetly, and then moved down to kiss his nose, arriving at his lips but not touching yet. "I'm so very sorry, I just got excited and carried away. I promise you next time I'll tone down the aphrodisiac…" He finally planted a soft but chaste kiss to the other's lips.

Jisung smiled, "it's alright, Min. I'm not so sure what just happened there or what came over me, but we just need to be careful from now on." He put his own hand onto his alien boyfriend's cheek. "I love you…"

Minho smiled back, saying an "I love you too." before Jisung went in for a passionate kiss.

Minho slowly laid them both down with himself on top. He broke the kiss and shifted down more so he was closer to Jisung's cute, soft ass.

The silver haired boy took his right hand and stroked his bulge once before bringing his hand up to show Jisung. On his hand was a good amount of slick he collected, enough to use as preparation lube for Ji. 

(Ji gasped out a little "wow…" out of fascination, making Min and himself burst out into small giggles.)

Minho brings his hand down to Ji's hole and smears some of the slick onto it. He prods the hole with one finger before looking to Jisung. "Are you sure…?"

"Yes, Min… Please…" Jisung says without hesitation. Min gives him one last smile before he pushes his finger in.

Jisung moans in a mix of pleasure and discomfort… He’s fingered himself before, enough times that the first one never hurts, but that doesn’t mean it’s not uncomfortable at first. Min takes his time to stretch his boyfriend. Slowly moving up to two fingers, then three; always going slow so he didn’t accidentally go too rough. Going slow allowed Minho to stretch Jisung better anyways.

Two minutes later and Minho had the tip of his bulge rubbing against Jisung’s entrance. “Please…” Jisung pleaded, and that was the only thing Minho needed to start pushing in. 

He went slow, careful to not hurt Jisung, but with the prep and the extra slick from Min’s bulge, it wasn’t hard or hurtful at all.

Jisung whined out, feeling his hole stretch out from the small tip down to the very thick base. Jisung shuddered as Minho bottomed out. The tentacle was slightly wiggling inside of him and oh god he can feel  _ all of him _ .

“Fuck, Minho! Oh my god…” Jisung whimpered out. “I’ve never felt this before, it’s so  _ good _ !”

Minho was giving sloppy kisses to Ji’s neck, nibbling here and there, sometimes biting down hard enough to leave a good mark. “Yeah, baby?” Minho’s bulge flicked inside of him, “This is all for you, baby. No one else gets this but you.”

Jisung let out a loud moan at the realization that Minho is  _ his  _ boyfriend,  _ his  _ alien, meaning no one else in the world will ever be able to feel this sensation. Minho is  _ his  _ and no one else’s.

“M-mine…” Jisung half whispers, half whimpers. He wraps both arms around Minho’s neck tightly and pulls him down, chest to chest. He nuzzles into the crook of the alien’s neck and licks once before biting down hard onto the part where the shoulder and neck meet. 

Minho groans out, knowing that will definitely leave a heavy mark later. “Shit! Ji, you feel so good, squeezing me so well…” Jisung whined at the praise and shifted his hips, trying to get Minho to finally move.

Minho got the right idea and he slowly pulled out before giving a strong trust back in, pulling a gasp from his smaller boyfriend. Minho picked a pace and fucked Ji slowly, only going faster when the latter whined for it. 

“Fuck, fuck! So good! ‘s good, Miiiin!!” Jisung slurred out, “Min, Min, Min,” he chanted his boyfriend’s name like a mantra. “Min! I’m close, I’m gonna cum, please!”

Minho smirked. Jisung was about to ask what he was planning when suddenly he felt his hole being stretched even more. “Oh, FUCK!!” Minho’s bulge grew slightly bigger, enough for Jisung to feel it. 

It started pulsing inside of him a bit as Minho grunted. “Damn Ji, I-I’m close too, fuck!” Minho’s trusts became erratic and sloppy. Jisung’s head flew backwards as he let out a loud moan, borderline scream.

Suddenly and without warning, Jisung’s cock twitched as white liquid spurted out all over his chest, some making it to his chin and onto Minho.

With Jisung’s tightening hole around Min’s bulge, the alien gave a few more sporadic thrusts before finally cumming into his boyfriend. Minho hid his face into the crook of Ji’s neck as he groaned and rode out his orgasm.

Jisung felt he might explode with how much cum… Alien cum?... Had been released into him, way more than a human would have… But damn, if it was hot. His dick would have twitched if he wasn’t already spent from his recent orgasm.

They stayed like that for a moment, still connected and in each other’s arms. After a few moments, when Jisung felt like he could almost fall asleep like that, Minho slowly pulled out. Jisung hadn’t noticed, but it seems that Minho’s bulge had shrunk enough so it would hurt much when it was pulled out. Jisung mentally thanked him for that. 

Jisung looked down to see a purpley liquid spilling out of his ass. It makes sense, since Min’s tentacle was purple in the first place. Minho walked over to the bathroom in their bedroom and grabbed a towel so he can clean up the both of them, (Jisung mostly). 

He takes his time and gently wipes away the various liquids from Jisung’s body as to not hurt his sensitive body. When he was done, he threw the towel into the dirty clothes hamper that was by the bathroom door.

He came back to the bed and scooted his boyfriend over so he could get in and cuddle him. Min grabbed the covers and pulled them over both of them before wrapping his arms around Jisung. He kissed the boy’s forehead tenderly and brought a hand up to caress on of his cheeks. 

“Baby. How are you? Are you okay? Was that okay?” Minho asked in a soft, sweet voice, with a loving smile on his face.

Jisung looked into Min’s eyes, trying hard to stay awake. “That was perfect, Min… I loved it.” He smiled tiredly, “I love you.”

Min’s smile widened, “I love you too, Han Jisung.” He leaned down to give said boy a chaste kiss on the lips before moving to nuzzle into his hair, squeezing Jisung a little closer to his body. “So perfect, such a perfect boy. Lovely and all mine. All mine and I’m all yours. You did so well, baby. I love you so much.” 

Jisung fell asleep to Minho’s rambling with a smile on his face.

He’s so happy he has met and was able to love someone like Minho. Even if it wasn’t in the most conventional way… 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that, there's more where that came from so go follow my nsfw Stray Kids twitter: @Subbyji


End file.
